


Homing 归巢

by BlackBeancurd



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeancurd/pseuds/BlackBeancurd
Summary: 设定：半AU，二十多年前的故事，Gibbs是NCIS小组的队长，妻女已遇害。此时NCIS还是NIS。





	Homing 归巢

**Author's Note:**

> Note：一个如果在俄罗斯的任务之前G就遇到了Gibbs的脑洞，半AU，写于2016年上半年。  
感谢： @曾玉商 姑娘的梗

【1】

NIS也许是全美国最可怜的联邦探员了，Roberts探员苦哈哈地看着档案上那个露出那一脸不情愿而虚假笑容的金发小子，回想着半分钟前他严苛的上司所交代的“在我中午回来之前把Cooper上尉家那个领养的小孩儿带过来问话。”，再次唾弃着自己的职业选择。见鬼的为什么NSA、FBI甚至是诺福克警局的警员都有逮捕权和搜证权，可是他们海军罪案调查处就不能抓一个逃学的、很有可能谋杀了他寄养家庭全家的高中小屁孩儿回来？天佑美利坚。  
“嘿！Roberts！人可不会自己跑来你面前！”他严苛的上司从电梯口回头道，“把你的屁股从椅子上挪起来！”  
又被Gibbs凶了一脸的探员生无可恋地捏着手里写着那位嫌疑人养子有可能会去的地方的纸条——他在上乔治敦大学的哥哥友情提供——准备开始诺福克一日游。  
“Rob，你觉得一个十六岁的孩子真能杀的了一个训练有素的海军上尉？还是用枪？”他的搭档Bayless探员对这条思路并不以为然，“要是上尉夫妇死于毒杀的话我可能会相信孩子的嫌疑。”  
“但是诺福克警局的CSI说房间里的血脚印有一部分是Callen的，不管怎么样，都还是得把那小子叫过来问一问。”Roberts倒没想那么多，回头说道，“再说了，青春期的男孩儿，天知道他们能做出什么来。”说完耸了耸肩，拎着长长的风衣从楼梯跑了下去。  
Bayless叹了口气，重新开始手头联系FBI的工作，希望尽快把上尉的手机通话记录调出来。无论如何，他都不会去设想一个孩子去杀害他的父母，即使是寄养家庭也一样。不过显然他那冷血的上司并不这么想。事实上，作为探员，考虑案件的多种可能性也并不是件坏事。那位名字只有一个字母的养子事实上在周围邻居的评价中还是个不错的小伙子。  
“你好，NIS特别探员Bayless，我想调查海军上尉Lance Cooper最近一周的通话记录…C-O-O-P-E-R…好的，是的，发到我邮箱里就好，嗯，如果有最近一个月的就更好了。非常感谢。”Bayless放下电话揉揉眉心，FBI的那群文员总是有着层出不穷的古怪问题，能遇上一个直接干活的接线员的确是件好事。他拿起搭档桌上那份有关养子的档案，越看越觉得很违和。

G Callen，男，16岁，就读于诺福克海军基地的一所公立高中，这已经是他的第8个寄养家庭，尽管Roberts还没来得及找到之前寄养家庭和当地福利署对于这孩子的评价，他也能推测出他与之前领养家庭并不和睦——被封存的青少年犯罪记录和多次的逃家记录——没有那个家庭喜欢这样的麻烦。不过这也许就是为什么Cooper上尉的邻居们对于他的评价还不错的原因，这个男孩子终于懂得了如何讨好他的“家人”，可惜的是，他在这里还没待够一年，就不得不再次离开。  
或许刚刚有了一个儿子的Bayless探员还能有泛滥的爱心为这个前途未明的年轻人担忧，但孤家寡人的Roberts探员可没有这种闲情逸致。

诺福克镇并不大，居民不是海军就是海军家属，事实上，一个NIS的探员想在这里找到一个青少年是件非常困难的事情。没办法，九十年代的执法人员并不怎么招人待见，Roberts自己也知道。  
“这个孩子，你最近见过他吗？”Roberts问着咖啡店老板，据说Callen在这里做兼职，老板应该对他有些了解才是。  
“Callen？最近没有，他上周就辞职了。”膀大腰圆的白人妇女擦着桌台，抬眼一瞥照片，没打算多搭理这个莫名其妙部门的联邦探员。  
“再多想想，他平时可能会去哪儿？”Roberts坚持把照片举着给她看，“他的养父母遇害了，我们需要立即……”  
“字母小子可能有危险？”白人妇女终于正眼看了可怜的Roberts，后者违心的点了点头，“好吧，Callen最近在和一个隔壁一个墨西哥餐厅的女服务员谈恋爱，两个人好像是同学，你可以问问那个姑娘。叫Christine还是什么的。”  
“就只是Christine？”  
“那孩子不怎么多说这些事儿，说真的长官，Callen干活时挺认真的，除了有时候看见那群俄罗斯佬有些害怕之外。”女老板耸耸肩，又拖着肥硕的身躯挪进了吧台后面的储藏间，不打算再搭理探员。

“Bayless，你查一下Callen上学的学校有没有和他年龄差不多的女生，名字叫Christine或是Chris，住在Olivia街区附近。把她的地址给我，我去找找看他有没有那孩子的线索。”Roberts掏出手机打电话，焦急地催促着，他可不想被Gibbs的暴脾气波及。  
上天还是眷顾着勤勤恳恳的好探员的。他还没等到Bayless传给他那个女生的资料，就成功在地铁口堵到了连衣服都没换的小嫌疑犯，看在上帝的份上，他是在回海军大院的路上。

“嘿！Callen？”Roberts直接拿住了少年的肩膀，把人堵到了墙角。“NCIS。知道我们为什么找你吗？”  
Callen水润的蓝灰色眼睛先是瞄了一眼他腰间的手枪和警徽，然后才把注意力放在了这位人高马大、极具压迫感的探员身上。少年用自己最真诚的语气回答道，“是的，我知道。我正打算去找你们。”  
Roberts眯了眯眼睛，评估他话的真伪：“哦？那你之前为什么要跑？”  
“……我只是……吓坏了……不知道该怎么做。”Callen说的断断续续，眼神也没有最初那么坚定，这更让他的话可信了几分，“我真的很害怕……但是跑出来之后就清醒很多，我想我应该去找你们……帮帮Lance和Sofia……”  
Roberts的态度也在少年结结巴巴的话里软化了不少，但他并没有完全被打动，只是拍了拍少年单薄的肩膀，把人从地铁口领到了自己的车上。  
“车上有棒棒糖，吃吗？”

【2】  
  
“……像个大南瓜是吧？我一直觉得橘红色不利于工作，不过主任喜欢。”Roberts一出电梯门就开始对Callen评价着办公室的装潢，“我先带你去接待室，Gibbs探员很快就会过来找你。”  
“嗯……”，Callen欲言又止地看了他一眼，仿佛有什么顾虑。  
探员倒是挺善解人意：“你放心吧，Gibbs虽然脾气……好吧，还是不说他的脾气了，只要你把你知道的说出来，他不会为难你的。”  
“谢谢你，Roberts探员。”少年勉强回了个笑脸，一路上乖巧地跟着探员到空荡荡的接待室等待被讯问。

“他看起来没有档案里那么阴沉，”Bayless一边比对着Cooper上尉的通话记录一边说，“Gibbs还没回来？”  
Roberts抬表看了看，“差不多十一点了，你那边有什么进展？”  
“嗯……Cooper的指挥官说他最近行为没什么异常，但是曾经申请了机密档案的查阅权限——”  
“——海军最新反导弹系统技术的查阅权限？”Gibbs的声音一如既往，神鬼莫测地出现在探员们的耳边，“你看到那小子的时候他身边有没有一个文件袋？”后一句话却是问向Roberts。后者愣怔了一下，飞快地否认，“是邻居那边有什么新的线索吗？”  
Gibbs挑了挑眉毛，转身跑向二楼的等候室。  
“你听见他的脚步生了么？”Bayless用手中的签字笔指向Gibbs离开的方向，“你确定Gibbs不是绝地武士忍者大师什么的？”  
Roberts摊了摊手，回到座位上开始申请查阅Callen少年犯罪记录的权限。

尽管从Gibbs的脸上表现不出来，但是光听门关上的那一刹那的巨响，他们觉得Callen少年可能要倒霉了。

“文件袋？”Callen有些不安地在座位上扭动，“很抱歉，我确实记得地上有什么东西……但是我记不清了。”  
“地上的东西？”好整以暇地靠在椅背上，Gibbs气场十足地“询问”着他的小嫌疑犯，虽然对方目前还没发现这一点，“你为什么不在家，那天是星期五晚上对吧？你哥哥Adam说你每周五那个时间都会回家。”  
Gibbs觉察到Callen在听到“哥哥”这个词时微蹙的眉头，但并没有对“家”这个词产生什么反感。或许他的猜想是错的，不过那最好。   
“Sofia和我那天早上出门的时候有些不愉快，关于……我的女朋友。”Callen回答道，“她觉得Chris不是个好姑娘，我们发生了一点争执，晚上回来的就晚了一些……”  
“Chris？你的女朋友？”  
“算是吧，我们没正式交往。等等！你刚才是什么意思？你难道是暗示我杀了Sofia和Lance？”Callen一脸不可置信地瞪着Gibbs，“这太滑稽了！他们对我很好！而且是我报的警。”  
“听着，”Gibbs上身前倾，深深地盯着Callen蓝灰色的眼睛，“我并不否认我的暗示，但是这是调查必须的环节。我知道这很难，但是Callen，你很有可能是第一个到达现场的人，我希望你能尽量回忆一下当时的场景。”  
少年下意识舔了舔嘴唇，开始慢慢回忆起了当时那副干净而血腥的场景。

“我起初没注意到有什么不对，我是说，Lance通常回家很晚，Sofia都会给他留门，所以推开门的时候我还觉得一切正常。”Callen低下头捏着手指，“厨房灯是开着的，所以我就想干脆直接去厨房找点吃的……”  
“没吃晚饭？”Gibbs打断道，“你没听见家里的声音，就不觉得有什么问题？”  
Callen摇摇头：“我以为只有Sofia一个人在家，她那个时间通常在打毛衣或是看小说，大概是……晚上七点半左右？Lance有时候彻夜不回来。”  
“嗯。”这点倒是和邻居所说的相符。Gibbs脸色柔和了很多，引导他继续回忆那些并不好的画面。  
“后来我发现厨房里没什么吃的，以为Sofia还在生早上那件事的气，就打算直接回房间休息。上楼之后才发现主卧的门锁好像被砸掉了，之后就看见他们两个的尸体躺在地上。”  
Gibbs大概能猜到后来这个领养的孩子是怎么惊慌失措跑出去并报警的，鉴于犯罪现场唯一的电话线被切断，而显然Callen自己也不可能有无线电话。  
“好吧，所以你没有动主卧的其他东西？”  
Callen歪头陷入回忆，“不……我碰了尸体……”  
“既然这样，我们需要采集你的指纹样本。”Gibbs柔声道，“还有，有关于你档案里的青少年犯罪记录，你有什么要说的吗？”Bayless还在跟法院沟通，但是Callen封存记录的加州法庭，他现在不能很快查看到解封后的档案。  
“……这有关系吗？”Callen下意识地捏着手指，“一定要说？”  
Gibbs盯着他看了一会儿，少年有些不适，但最终探员还是叹了口气：“好吧，这件事我们到时候再说，你可以先走了。待在附近，有事情打电话给我。”说着从怀里抽出一张名片递给Callen。后者接过来道了谢，就被Roberts送出了海军大院。

【TBC】

【3】  
“Ducky，有什么发现？”  
满头白发的苏格兰法医挑了挑眉毛：“Jethro，你来的正是时候！我们在上尉的尸体上有些有趣的发现。”  
Gibbs欣然走到解剖台前，等待着法医的解答。  
“虽然从表面看不出什么，但是我们可怜的上尉的肺部和鼻腔都有积水。这表明……”  
“水刑，这就是为什么CSI的报告里面提到床铺是湿的。”Gibbs脑子转的很快，“这说明的确是谋杀。那些人不一定知道机密文件的下落，很有可能上尉并没有叛国。”  
“如果是这样，Mrs.Cooper可能就是凶手用来威胁可怜的上尉的筹码，”博学的法医发挥着自己的心理侧写能力。  
“死因呢？”Gibbs盯着Cooper上尉苍白浮肿的尸体，若有所思。  
“Well，这个就比较显而易见，致命伤是枪伤，直接穿透心脏。CSI在现场采集到的子弹已经送到鉴证部做弹道测试了，剧透一下，0.45口径，很可能是Glock系列。”Ducky带着Gibbs走到另一具尸体的旁边，“但是在尸检过程中我发现了Mrs.Cooper曾经吸入强力麻醉剂……”  
“Bayless在检查现场后没有发现有任何药剂和物品残留，凶手一定是带走了犯罪用品。”  
“好吧，这就是你们要继续追查的内容了，不过我可以告诉你，这种效力的麻醉剂通常用于捕猎大型动物，你可以把这个当做一条线索，或多或少。”  
“谢了Ducky，还有什么发现？”  
“唔……暂时没有了。不过关于你的小嫌疑人，我倒是对他很感兴趣。”慈祥的老法医推了推眼镜，“这是他第多少个寄养家庭？10？11？”  
“27。”Gibbs说出这个数字的时候也觉得不可思议，一方面，他能够理解一些棘手的孤儿会经常更换寄养家庭，但是13年将近三十个寄养家庭？不可思议。Ducky的直觉是对的，这孩子一定有什么他们没发觉到的问题，至于是否跟案件有关……Gibbs有些恼火的皱了皱鼻子，“也是个办法，他一定不像表面看上去的那样。我让Roberts把他找回来，你可以跟他聊聊。”  
“对了，Jethro，他的名字，真的只有一个字母？”Ducky仿佛想到了什么，“你知道，据说有很多的秘密组织会从小培养他们自己的‘特工’，然后给他们一些代号？”  
Gibbs着实被这个异想天开的想法吓了一跳，但转念一想又觉得不可能：“他档案里空白的时间只有三岁之前，即使他是什么字母表排序的特工，一个连话都说不清楚的小孩子应该也不会记住很多事情。好了Ducky，我不介意你有这种思路，但是Callen表面上看上去是个有一些早熟的美国青少年，或许比其他人阴郁了一点，但这不能表示什么。”  
老法医对于自己朋友的否定不置可否，耸了耸肩膀目送着银发探员的离开。反正他的猜想很快就能得到验证。

通常来讲，这一类的命案的重点都不会放在一个年仅16岁的未成年身上。但是G Callen实在是特别得让人不得不注意。平均一年两换的寄养家庭，解封后许多的青少年犯罪记录——而最多的指控居然是袭警，以及在邻居描述和他对Gibbs陈述事实的对比中隐瞒的那部分。明显的事实让Gibbs难以相信Roberts居然弄丢了他们的重要人证（以及潜在的犯罪嫌疑人）。  
“找到他！立刻！”Gibbs在办公室怒吼，“找不到他就不要回来了！”  
Bayless低头暗自吐了吐舌头，只能让撞倒枪口的Roberts自求多福了。不过说实在的，那个男孩儿自从离开了海军大院之后，Roberts就再也没能联系上他，带他去暂时安置的负责安全屋的探员也说，Callen在路上的一间公共卫生间里失去了踪迹。  
两个训练有素的联邦探员居然被一个小偷小摸记录不断的未成年玩弄于鼓掌之间？Gibbs大发雷霆的同时，不得不重新思考Ducky看似天马星空的思路的可能性。  
G？要是再来几个ABCDE，那他们这群联邦探员的脸可就真没地方放了。因此在追寻其他线索同时，Gibbs也从Bayless那里要来了Callen的详细档案，决定带回家继续研究。

【4】  
如果要Gibbs说的话，科技发展唯一的好处就是能够帮助他尽快破案，当然，这一点在某些时刻不能抹杀掉来自第一任前妻无止尽的骚扰所带来的烦恼。但是幸运的是，我们的特别探员牺牲了四个小时的休息时间，成功推测到了Callen可能会停留的地方。  
  
距离海军家属区不远的一家汽车旅馆。事实上那里居住的大多都是前来探亲的人，而对于当地离家出走的孩子来讲，也算是个颇为豪华的据点了。不过，在对旅店老板进行了一通例行的威逼利诱之后，他们还是没能逮到那个男孩儿。  
“你能相信这个么Bayless，他居然有台电脑？说真的，NIS都没给咱们配。”Roberts把枪收回腰间的枪套里，泄愤似的踹了旁边的木椅子一脚，环顾四周，“诶，Gibbs呢？”  
Bayless仔细检查着手提电脑，“不知道，进门看了一圈就又走了。把这个电脑拿回去，看型号像是海军研发部配发的，查查序列号。如果是Cooper上尉的所有物那就能解释凶手翻找上尉家里的时候找的究竟是什么了。”  
“所以说Callen拿走了机密技术？”Roberts一脸不可思议，“他还是个孩子！这是在搞什么？少年版碟中谍么？”  
Bayless大概翻查了一下硬盘是否还在，但是答案说明不了什么。他只希望那个神秘的少年不会做出什么不可挽回的事情。

例如将美军海军尖端反导弹系统卖给军火商或是俄罗斯间谍？

显然我们的Gibbs探员没想那么多：“我以为你会离开。”  
“你说如果我想说什么，可以再找你。”Callen的声音从窗口处传来，“说真的，你都不锁门的么？”  
“那你为什么不干脆进来？”Gibbs半个身子探出窗户，好奇地看着男孩。月色中隐约看出他脸上的疲惫和焦灼，“怕我逮捕你？”  
“你会么？”Callen也不看他，只是低着头不知道在想什么，“他们是好人，Gibbs探员。我想帮他们。”  
“那你更应该进来，而不是把自己丢在寒冷的夜晚，男孩儿。”Gibbs说着离开窗口，打开门等着那个金发的少年自己走进来。

“我应该叫你什么？G？”这也算是一种问话方式。Gibbs倒了杯咖啡给他，还算温热。但疑惑并没随着男孩的主动出现而减少分毫。  
“随你。”Callen并没坐在沙发上，而是背倚着探员家朴素的布艺沙发坐在地下。  
“没有人会叫这种名字。”  
“Well，我猜也是。”Callen捧着咖啡杯不说话，“但是没人告诉我G代表着什么。你看，我连我为什么姓Callen都不知道。”  
Gibbs心里一闪而过那个猜测，但很快把它压下去。眼下这并不重要。“好吧，那我们步入正题，你也可以早点休息——你究竟想告诉我什么。”探员如此说，壁炉里的火光摇曳让他仍旧看不清那个谜团。  
“Lance最近都很反常，Sofia什么都不知道。”Callen突兀地开头，聆听者却只是点点头表达自己的专注，“我起初以为是Sofia外遇的缘故，但Lance似乎并不纯是因为这个，我怀疑可能不知道。他近一个月总是发脾气，躲在书房里不出来。一点就着——Sofia说他以前不是这样。所以有一次我躲在书房外面听他打电话，他压低了声音，我没听清什么 。但似乎是工作上的事，好多次。”  
“嗯，他的工作压力的确会很大。你说Sofia有外遇……你见过她的情人么？”一个假设浮现，Gibbs立刻问了出来。  
“见过一次，是Lance的一个下属，曾经去Cooper家做客。Lance应该不知道，但我能看出来，Sofia的眼神明显的不得了。”少年对上年长者的眼神，满是嘲讽。  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“Frederick Grey，Sofia介绍他给我认识过。”Callen回答。  
Gibbs示意他等一下，拨通了手边的电话：“Bayless，帮我查一个人，Frederick Grey，Cooper上尉的同事，把他所有的资料整理好放到我桌上。”电话那边似乎又说了些什么，“我知道了，你查完就和Roberts都回家休息明早再来。”  
“好了，请继续说吧。”Gibbs隐约预感到事情的进展和他当初设想的并不一样，Ducky看似荒谬的假设也并非没有可取之处。他仍是不动声色地继续听着Callen的讲述，完全专业。  
他很快就会知道被复制过的文件到底在谁手里的，出生的小鸟躲不过猎人的枪，就算是鹰仔也是一样。

【5】   
事实上，关于Cooper上尉所在部门有内鬼这件事，Gibbs已经从NIS主任那里得到了警告。而他或多或少也能猜测得出，这个内鬼必然是知道反导弹系统访问权限和全套设计图在上尉那里的人。Callen提供的这个和上尉夫人有外遇的技术官非常值得一查，但他们却没有明显的证据能够直接把人带来，所以，僵局，在一次的。  
Gibbs叹了口气，看着趴在沙发里打盹的少年，还是心软了一下。将躺椅上的毯子搭在Callen身上，看着少年单薄的身躯在毯子底下缩成一团，睡的极不安稳。探员本打算起身去地下室做点木工活——那孩子疲惫的样子八成还要睡上很久，这和他是不是那种秘密基地培养出的“特工”无关，仅仅是一个并没完全走出失去女儿的父亲的判断。  
这是不对的。因为这个十六岁的男孩还是这起案件最值得怀疑也最有动机的人。  
Gibbs听到了他在睡梦中嘟哝的那句话，他以他在莫斯科当过半年卧底的经历保证，那是句俄语。  
——父亲。

这可就不仅仅是内部军火商想捞一把的事情了。尽管苏联政府成功地被和平演变，但并不是所有人都接受了戈尔巴乔夫那套言论和叶利钦的安抚。尤其是在克格勃，斯大林的遗风可是一直完美地传承了下来。或许Callen是苏联人安置在美国的间谍——这并非完全臆测，但一个三岁的孩子能做到什么呢？他长大后难道就会接受自己的身份？Gibbs觉得这条思路也值得商榷。诚然，Callen的确有可能为了不帮俄罗斯人做事，转而求助于他。不说实话也可以理解，但他必然会有上级。而这位上级就是在买通内鬼的那个人。

事后，我们不得不承认Gibbs的猜想尽管出发点具有不少偏差，但是结果意外地准确。

“你还没睡？”Callen从沙发上坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，嗓音带着些微沙哑。

Gibbs坐在离沙发不远的地方看书，看见掀开毯子的少年挑了挑眉毛：“你不睡了？”

“睡不着了。”Callen在沙发上醒了一会儿神，出人意料精力充沛地在房间里走来走去，“或许该我等着你睡了？”

“你这个年纪的男孩儿需要睡眠。”Gibbs也不知道哪里来的好耐心，或许归功于Callen那双略带忧郁的精致的蓝灰色眼睛，也或许是他觉得Callen藏的太多心事已经让他这个旁观者都感觉到心累，说不定还是因为那27个寄养家庭——一切顺利的话很快就会成为28。

Callen朝他一摊手：“好吧，我保证不打扰你行么？我真的睡不着了。”

“你才只睡了一个小时。”Gibbs并不赞同。

“说真的，你又不是我家长。”Callen在过了大半夜之后变得放松了不少，调侃了一句。

Gibbs却被这句话勾起了兴趣：“你还记得你的父母么？我是说，亲生父母。”

“给我一个字母当名字的父母？”Callen双手环抱在胸前，一个保护性的姿势，但并没有扯开话题，“有时候会有一些画面，但我记不住人脸。还有一些我听不懂的语言。你知道，我为了这个学了很多外语，但没有一个对的上号。”

“你都学了那些语言？”Gibbs问道。  
“俄语，波兰语，意大利语，法语，”Callen倒是挺认真地掰着手指头数，“唔……俄语比较好，最近在学德语。”

Gibbs只觉得不可思议：“你从哪里学的这些语言？”

“收音机。深夜广播可不只是情感专栏，有几个台会固定教外语……还有外语磁带，当然学校里也有课程，不过基本就是西班牙语和法语。”Callen自己给自己倒了杯水，“我猜我也就在这上面有点天分。”

不，这何止是有点天分。当了很长时间间谍的Gibbs探员必须承认，他能够掌握的语言数量也并不多过这个少年。“Cooper上尉有跟你提到过什么吗？”

Callen被他生硬地话题转移弄得一愣：“提到什么？”

“譬如说应急方案？”

“我们只认识了一年不到……”

“——但对你来讲已经够长了。”Gibbs打断他，“我觉得我们已经熟到了可以让我直接问的地步了，鉴于你对于进一步的休息没有需求。操作系统的密码是Cooper上尉透露给你的么？”

Callen抿了抿嘴，并不说话。

“不如我们换个方式说，Bayless探员给我打电话的时说，系统已经被复制并重新改写过。既然你的天分在语言上，我就猜想应该不是你写的另一份代码。是Cooper上尉给你的，对吗？”

少年只是警惕地瞪着他，活像一个初次自己捕猎的小老虎，Gibbs被自己的联想逗乐了一瞬，接着说：“那么你复制的那份资料在什么地方？”肯定不在他身上。那么大容量的硬盘放在身上不可能不被看到，而少年只穿了简单的衬衣和洗的发白的牛仔裤，一目了然。

“我应该相信你吗？”Callen没有问出来，但是脸上明显写的就是这句话。Gibbs是个很聪明的人，他已经发现这点了。

或许进一步的隐瞒没有意义，但看在上帝的份上，谁知道呢？

“好吧，我想我们两个之间仍旧缺乏信任。”Gibbs一瞬间动了收养这个男孩的心思，“那接下来的事情就很不好办了。”

“你要带我回NIS。”Callen冷冷道，并不对这件事情抱有怀疑。

“或许，也可能让你走。”Gibbs看着Callen脸上不断变换的神色。

Callen也在打量年长者：“你不会。如果你很清楚如果你放我走只有两种可能，一种是我被凶手抓去逼问软件的下落，鉴于你和你的NIS保密功夫实在不怎么到家。另一种可能是我自己拿去卖掉那份真正的软件。无论哪一种你都不希望看到。”

Gibbs听完这番话终于露出笑容，“我以为你对我的评价不会这么高。”

“你肯听我说完那么一大堆废话，就说明你并不愚蠢。”Callen说这话的时候带着那股少年的傲气，“但我不能告诉你硬盘在哪里。”

“你相信我，但并不相信NIS，是这样吗？”Gibbs倒并不是急于求成的人。

“你还要找到那个内鬼，以及指使他的人。”Callen想了一下，下定了很大决心似的，“我能帮你找到他们。”

Gibbs并没问具体的操作，只是开口道：“为了什么？”

“为了Lance，以及我下一个寄养家庭。”Callen清澈的眼睛里写满了愤怒，纯粹而炽烈的，彻底撤去了遮盖。

【6】  
快破晓的时候，Gibbs主动放Callen离开。除了光明正大的交给Callen两个追踪器外，Gibbs还在男孩儿的眼神瞪视之下揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。

“注意安全。”

Callen抬头看了他一眼，“我还要等一会儿才走。”

“好吧，”Gibbs耸耸肩，并不介意他的别扭，“我去地下室做点木工，你自便吧。”之后果真如他所说的那般，转身走下了楼梯。

Callen重新靠回沙发里，手里把玩着两个小巧的圆形追踪器，盯着炉火出神。

清晨Gibbs被良好的生物钟唤醒时，Callen已经离开了。桌上只留了一个字条，很有礼貌，Gibbs心想。

处于某种考量，Gibbs并没有通知更多的人，只是嘱咐Bayless和Roberts盯着几个Callen告诉他的卫星电话。男孩儿说总有一个会联系他的，他已经向他在俄罗斯黑帮的朋友透露出了他想销售掉硬盘的意愿——是的，他确实不是什么品行端正的少年，但他懂得最基本的道理。

Gibbs在十几个小时内总是情不自禁地查看信号接收器上代表Callen红点的移动，他在坐车，步行抑或是在某处停下来喝咖啡——他有些怀疑最后一点，那孩子看上去对他的波本更感兴趣。Roberts或许是因为曾经吃过Callen的亏，并不完全放心这个所谓的，让他们未成年嫌疑人出去引出罪犯的计划。但Gibbs似乎非常笃定，连Ducky都不知道是哪里来的信心——看在上帝的份上，Ducky可都没见过这个孩子。

一天后，Bayless终于发现了被追踪的电话有了实质性的线索。

“给我交易地址。”Gibbs伸手拿走了纸条，“Roberts和特警队按照原计划行动，记住，千万不要打草惊蛇。”

从狙击镜的视野里看世界会给人以不一样的感受，Gibbs起先将瞄准镜对准了那个单薄的背影。少年已经换掉了在Gibbs见到的那套白衬衫蓝牛仔裤的搭配，穿着一件黑色的皮外套和一条颇为紧身的黑色牛仔裤。总算知道暖和自己了。Gibbs挑了挑眉，细微地调整着视野中的景象。

他听不清Callen说了些什么，不过这不要紧，同样趴在另一座废弃工厂窗口的Bayless探员负责运用他在国家安全局工作期间学到的唇语技巧进行实况播报。遇险的暗号是“兵人”，Gibbs在心底里觉得那一定是他模糊的童年回忆的一部分。

“你要怎么把这个词用在句子里？”Gibbs记得自己当时应该是这么说的，如果肾上腺素没有影响他的记忆力的话。

“我希望我不用，”Callen眨了眨他的眼睛，这段时间以来难得笑眯眯地回答，“我的文学课上的并不怎么样。不过你放心，总会有办法的。”

水泥地的冰冷让海军陆战队的狙击手忘记了这两日以来的内心挣扎，全心全意地专注于对面空旷的仓库内两个俄罗斯人的一举一动，他似乎刻意忽略了他的间谍男孩儿，只因为十字准星没有对准他的必要。

Bayless略带南方口音的实时播报从耳塞里传来，即使Gibbs只分出了百分之二的注意力，也不得不夸赞Callen真的很有天分。间谍的天分，天杀的优秀。

“他俄语说的真挺像那么回事儿的，”Roberts嘟哝了一句，很难说语气里是赞叹多还是懊恼多，“你们确定他不是什么CIA的特殊部队？”

“我带希望他是。”Gibbs心想，“起码这样就不用担心这个现在伪装成‘痛恨美国政府的俄罗斯遗孤’的男孩儿未来的人生。”

交易前的扯皮并不因为俄罗斯民族的好斗而有任何水分，但是Callen并没有他所想象的急于促成这笔生意。有那么一瞬间，就在听见白头发的俄罗斯壮汉说：“你要是敢骗我们，就把你的皮扯下来铺到古拉格的冻土上，”时，Gibbs开始痛恨为什么没有什么隐蔽的耳塞交给少年，告诉他证据收集的差不多，他们完全可以通过这两个间谍找到内鬼，你可以撤退了。

不过思考只花了很短的时间，很快两个俄罗斯人不知为什么上前友善地拍了拍Callen消瘦的肩膀，Bayless又转述了些什么，语气也开始轻松了起来。

“他们很快就要交接了。”Bayless的盯着Callen说出“我没什么额外的要求，只是按照之前说的条件，我藏不了那么多现金。”后，Gibbs开始准备屏息。手指开始渐渐收紧。

只需要打伤肩膀让他们不能拿枪就行，或者两个里面只留一个活口也不是什么大问题。

“等等……那孩子在干什么？！”从好好探员那突然拔高的语气中，Gibbs敏感地意识到事情出现了什么差错。

“继续翻译，Bayless，别分心。”

Callen说：“好吧，在交易之前还有一件事情我想跟你们确认。”

另外的那个看起来比较斯文、很有James Bond风范的中年人随意的点点头。显然不觉得Callen这样的小孩子能够再翻出什么风浪，毕竟在前期的接触中和从黑帮那里得来的线索中，他可是知道这个名字只有一个字母的少年是个怎样的狠角色。是的，除了那口非常流利的、居家风格居多的俄语外，Callen骨子里那种独狼的气质也是让他和搭档放下戒备的原因。明显的同族气息。“说吧，男孩儿。”

“Cooper家的钥匙是谁给你们的？Grey对不对？我早该知道垃圾桶里的避孕套根本就不是Lance用过的。”Callen说的随意，“你们介意我找他解决一点小问题吗？”

来了。Gibbs明白了这可能才是Callen的目的。

报复。

他喜欢Cooper上尉，他能感觉出来。另一方面，Cooper上尉也没有错将信任交付给他。

俄罗斯人愣了一下，哈哈大笑了起来：“我就知道那家伙整天就知道腻在女人身上，你也发现了？”

“我只关心他出卖Lance这件事，我还挺喜欢他的。他是第一个参加我校园活动的养父。”Callen耸耸肩，语气里却有些森然，“如果他对你们没用了的话……”

“小子！”俄罗斯人伸手重重地揉了揉Callen洗的柔软而顺滑的半长金发，“随你吧，那种饭桶我们留着也没用。”说实话，Grey这种废物，办件事连小孩子都能发现痕迹，还是借别人的手杀掉比较好。

“非常感激你们的理解，先生。”Callen笑眯眯地和他们握了握手，“那么接下来，我们开始验货吧。”

【7】  
  
Ducky，我们可敬的苏格兰老法医，不知道如何能够安慰窝在NIS接待室沙发不出来的男孩儿。Gibbs托他照顾重要证人时，他并没有预料到迎接他的是一个缩在Gibbs长风衣里的、眼圈红彤彤的漂亮男孩儿。这倒不是说他第一次见到Callen，照片上的G Callen更加阴郁孤僻，用倔强和惹麻烦的能力作为护盾保护自己。绝对不会这么容易露出脆弱的内里。

但是确实，他也会有极限。

Ducky坐在Callen身侧，男孩儿显然被Gibbs嘱咐过什么，并没有躲闪这种算不上亲近的距离。Ducky知道Gibbs在应付那堆关于很有可能Callen未来去向的文书工作，Callen自己也并不是不紧张，他只是不那么在意。

“嘿G，你可以叫我Ducky，我是Gibbs的朋友。”Ducky柔声说，手臂搭上Callen的肩膀，“想聊聊吗？”

Callen怯生生地抬头打量他，疲惫地摇了摇头：“我想一个人待一会儿。”

“我不说话，陪你坐一会儿怎么样？”Ducky提议，他起身给Callen倒了杯白水，“真抱歉我们没有果汁。”

“咖啡。”

“哈！Gibbs可真是把你带坏了，”法医回绝了这个要求，“你没成年，咖啡因对身体不好。”

Callen盯着他的白大褂看了一眼，了然地点点头：“好吧。那么我们还能聊聊天吗？”

Ducky不想评价这个孩子前后如此之快的转变，高兴地坐近了一点：“Gibbs说你很有语言天分。”

“嗯……”Callen没否认，“你说他们会把我送去哪里？未成年人监狱吗？”

Ducky被这个问题弄的一愣：“当然不！你怎么会这么想？你帮我们找到杀害Cooper上尉夫妇的凶手和内鬼，我们应该表示感谢。”

“呵……”Callen冷笑了一下，用衣服把自己裹得更紧，法医生怕他把自己弄得太热，却不好说什么。

“听着孩子，你不用担心你会被处罚好吗？这件事情也不会记录到你的档案里，鉴于它的保密性。但是我可以保证你可以挑选一家自己喜欢的寄养家庭。”Ducky说，“夏威夷？旧金山？芝加哥？我们会帮你的。”

“谢谢你，Ducky，”Callen说，“不过这其实没什么，不过是好一些的酒店和汽车旅馆的区别。”打了一个让Ducky心酸不已的比方。他刚想说什么，却被门外走进来的人打断：“我们走吧，G。”

Callen仰脸对着面前的男人笑了笑，接着站起身对Ducky道谢：“谢谢你陪我，医生。”

“不客气。”Ducky微微欠了欠身，故意做出英国的绅士礼节。直到两个人走出门，他还能听见Callen关于把Gibbs衣服弄湿了的道歉——泪水，毫无疑问——Gibbs说了几句俏皮话，这可真少见。

Ducky深吸一口气，决定暂时忘掉被勾起来的有关失踪幼弟的担忧，踱步回到了楼下法医室。

“你在做什么？”Callen披着Gibbs的睡袍下到地下室来，“哦……天哪，这真漂亮。”

地下室昏暗却温暖的灯光照着船体的粗浅骨架，木屑弥漫在空中，却并没有任何嗡嗡的钢锯声。Gibbs在手工造船。

Gibbs抬头看了他一眼，撇到他那条拖到地上了的浴袍时挑了挑眉：“一艘船。要试试吗？”

“我就算了。”Callen趴在楼梯栏杆上，饶有兴趣地盯着认真打磨的海军。

“小孩子脾气。”Gibbs心里想。嘴上说的却是：“你想好了吗？DEA（缉毒署）的邀请？”

“你是说他们会供我读完大学，作为交换我成为DEA的卧底？”Callen一歪头，“你觉得呢？”

“那是你的选择，但Emerson特工是个好人。他起码不会害你，也不会拿什么来要挟你。”Gibbs扔下手里的砂板，径自倒了杯波本，“FBI也不错，但是你可能不喜欢。”

“唔……”Callen认真地捧着脸看Gibbs喝酒，“我真不能来一杯吗？”

“我可是个联邦探员，未成年的小屁孩儿。”Gibbs给了他一记瞪视，通常Bayless和Roberts看了之后会夹紧尾巴做事的那种瞪视。可Callen却好似一点都没接收到里面暗含的警告似的，卖萌似的鼓了鼓脸颊不说话。

“我决定去佛罗里达的Shelley家，我最近还挺喜欢雪莱的。”Callen在静默了一会儿后说道，“还有两年，希望不要超过30个。不然我可能就要创造美国历史了。”

Gibbs听见这话的时候不知道如何安慰他，只能让他赶紧回房间睡觉：“好了，这些问题明天起来再想，小朋友该去睡觉了。”

Callen没有像一般的小孩儿那样回嘴“我不是小朋友”，但也讨价还价：“我能再看一会儿你干活儿吗？我现在睡不着。”

Gibbs想到他神奇的睡眠习惯，本想一口回绝让他享受正常人类的睡眠方式。但是顺着Callen的目光看去，正是一台不知什么时候放在破椅子上的收音机：“你要听会儿收音机吗？”

Callen眼睛亮了一下：“地下室也有信号？”

“你可以拿到客厅里去听。我不介意。”Callen给了他一个大大的笑容：“谢啦。”显然对于Gibbs记得他“听收音机”的小爱好这一点非常受用。转身噔噔噔地跑上楼梯，身后的Gibbs嘴角抑制不住地上扬着。果然还是个小孩子。

重新拿起图纸打磨木块，他不是没有想过自己收养Callen，但是他的闲暇时间并不能够达到收养孩子的联邦标准。显然，他更加不会放弃手边的这份工作。其实，他也不怎么会和孩子相处。尤其是青春期的男孩子。

法院的人过了两天才派人接走了Callen，期间Callen不知道是接受了FBI还是DEA的邀请，总是显得心事重重的。

“你不喜欢这些机构？”Gibbs在他们在一起的最后一顿早餐时说。

“你应该知道我小时候被警察抓过多少次吧？”Callen咽下嘴里的松饼，舔了舔唇道，“我接受了你的提议，DEA。”

Gibbs点点头，在Callen极不情愿的表情下推给他一杯牛奶：“其实参军也是个不错的选择，不过你可能不喜欢那种拘束感。事实上，Emerson应该也能让你感受到归属感，他有时候有点老妈子性格。”

“归属感？”Callen下意识地重复了一下，“好吧，我不想这么快否定你的好意。我会努力去找的。”说完就皱着眉头活像是喝毒药一样，灌下了那小半杯Gibbs特意热的牛奶。

“你总会找到你的家人。”Gibbs认真道，“有时候问题确实不在你……”

“时间会解决一切？”Callen插嘴道，“抱歉，我只是听人这么说过。”

Gibbs原本想的长篇大论被他这么一打岔后，瞬间说不出来了：“无论如何，我都希望你未来能过的幸福。你值得的。”

“谢谢。”Callen说出了这几天以来最真诚的一句谢谢，“我会记得你的好意，还有你的牛奶和那台收音机。”

“还要螺丝刀吗？”Gibbs开了个玩笑，已经听到了门外的喇叭声。是法院来接Callen离开的车。

“事实上，如果下次见面你能分给我一杯酒，就更好了。”Callen笑着说。

【尾声】

十年以后，当Gibbs在莫斯科郊外木屋里看见一个正在修理发电机的年轻人时，他立刻就回忆起了那个不知所踪的金发少年。

“你好啊探员，要喝杯酒吗？”

“当然，伙计。”  


又过了几年。

“我的地下室一直为你敞开。”

“我还记得你的波本呢。”

“上次你不是一个人喝了一瓶？还直接醉在了我船上。”Gibbs斜了一眼身旁并行的探员，那抹亮眼的金色如今变成了棕褐色的板寸，“那台收音机怎么样了？”

“唔……”NCIS的传奇卧底挠了挠头，有些不好意思，“上次拆的时候丢了两个零件还没找到。”

“G？”

“嗯？”

“他们很好。”Gibbs指了指他耳塞，另一端连接着NCIS加州特别任务小组的终端服务器。

Callen似乎是回忆到了什么，脸上扬起笑容：“你说得对，可能我已经找到了吧。”

“G，Grisha”

Gibbs在办公室里收到一条发件人未知的短信，笑着拨出了一个烂熟于心的电话。

【E N D】


End file.
